Perfect
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the final story in the Betrayal trilogy. Read and enjoy!


_Disclaimer: This is the third story in _The Betrayal Trilogy_. I got back into the swing of things, because I have been all about the Rangers again (not that I haven't always been) and thought it was time to type this up. It is a good one for Tommy, who has moved back to Angel Grove and is rooming with Zack, who hasn't gotten up the courage to suggest moving in with Aisha, whom he is dating. Anything that is someone else's is not mine. Please enjoy the story! PS. If any of you who read the first two stories in this trilogy expect Tommy and Kimberly to get back together, then you don't know me very well. I am a Jason/Kim fan, hence the penname 'JimberlyShipper'. _

Perfect

By Julia

Thomas Oliver was sitting in the Angel Grove Juice Bar with his best friend Jason Scott. Jason's wife Kimberly was teaching a gymnastics class to some preteens out on the floor, and their two year old daughter Elizabeth was coloring on a stool by the bar with Ernie, the owner. Their group of friends was beloved by Ernie, and so he was happy to spend time with Jason and Kimberly's daughter.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. At twenty-four, he still looked as he did when he was eighteen years old, but he had lost the part of his looks that made him look boyish. He had a permanent stubble, strong jaw, rock hard abs and a strong build that made him look like a man. He looked like someone you shouldn't piss off, which was true, you shouldn't, because he was a practiced black belt, and could snap you in two, but he had a very good heart. ''Tommy, as much as I love the Juice Bar, we really need to get a new hangout. This place is really for teenagers, not twenty-somethings who can't seem to give up some things left over from their youth.''

Tommy shrugged. ''I love this place. This is where so much good happened in my life. I met you guys, and we did so much good here. Not just in this Juice Bar, but here in Angel Grove. I am so glad that I moved back. Jason, the Earth might not need the Power Rangers anymore, but I still need to hang on to my memories.'' He fussed with his newly cut hair. He had recently chopped off the long locks that he had been so proud of.

Jason smiled. ''I know, Tommy. We all love this place. That's why Kim's teaching here. This is where I met her, back when we were very young. I was three, and she was two. I think I fell in love with her then. I just wasn't old enough to realize that's what it was. I have loved her since. It broke my heart when you guys got together. That's part of the reason that I went ahead with the Peace Conference, because I never thought that she would look my way.''

Tommy finished the thought for him. ''Now you guys are married with a child. Look, I don't blame you for loving her. I don't even blame you for kissing her when we were married. We had a marriage, but I was too involved with my racing to realize that she wasn't happy. I wasn't a good husband to her, Jason. I'm glad that she's happy with you.''

The friends were interrupted by Zack Taylor, one of Jason's oldest friends and Tommy's roommate. ''Hey, never fear, the Zackman is here.'' He joked, as he sat down at their table.

Jason gave him a high five. ''Hey, Bro. How's it goin'?'' He pulled out a chair for Zack to sit in.

Zack had let his hair grow into dred-locks, and they fell just past his shoulders. He was tall and muscular. He had a small goatee that he kept trimmed which made his face look older, but other than that, from eighteen to twenty-four, he hadn't changed hardly at all. ''So, Jase, have you and Kim heard from Ish in the last two days? I kinda pissed her off, and I was hoping that she was going to let me apologize.''

Jason shook his head. ''Nope, Zack, haven't seen her. Kimberly might have, you should ask her when she is done teaching her class.''

His friends went on talking as Tommy stared into space. He was thinking about how much had changed with their group in the last six years. He watched Kimberly move on the floor. He could see the lights glinting off her engagement ring and wedding ring. Jason had gotten her some beautiful rings. He glanced at Jason, who was smiling as he talked to Zack. Tommy could see the love for Kim in his eyes, and they weren't even speaking of her. You could just tell that he had the love of a beautiful woman. That was all Tommy wanted. He was twenty-four years old, and he wanted to love again. He could hardly believe that he was already divorced as young as he was.

He was getting ready to say something about leaving when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He knew who it was, it was their old friend Katherine Hilliard, aka, Kat. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He watched her go and sit to watch Kim's class, his heart in his throat. He quickly interrupted his friends' conversation. ''Guys, why didn't you tell me that Kat was so gorgeous?''

Jason smiled. ''You like Kat, eh? She's single, too. She just broke up with this guy. He really treated her bad, too. I mean, he hit her and everything. Adam's a cop on the police force, and he had to threaten to throw the guy in jail if he didn't skip town, so that's what the guy did.''

Tommy said, ''That must have been really rough for Kat. I'm glad that he's out of her life now.''

Jason nodded and just watched his friend stare at her. ''Hey, we're going to a club tonight to see this girl that is friends with Zack. She's trying to be a singer, and she's got a gig there. Kat's coming, why don't you join us?'' Jason asked, smiling slyly.

Tommy nodded. ''Sure. Sounds good.''

Later that night, the gang sat in a club, listening to Zack's friend belt out a Sara Evans song, _Perfect. _

_If you don't take me to Paris  
On a lover's getaway  
It's all right, it's all right  
If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
Than a sexy negligee  
It's all right, it's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be_

Chorus

Perfect  
Maybe every little piece  
Of the puzzle doesn't always fit  
Perfectly  
Love can be rough around the edges  
Tattered at the seams  
Honey, if it's good enough for you  
It's good enough for me

2nd Verse

If your mother doesn't like  
The way I treat her baby boy  
It's all right, it's all right  
If in every wedding picture  
My daddy looks annoyed  
It's all right, it's all right  
Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie  
Real love in real life doesn't have to be

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge

Oh, you don't mind if I show up late for everything  
When you lose your cool, it's kinda cute to me  
Ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be

(Repeat Chorus)

Tag

Oh, you're good enough for me, uh huh  
Yeah, you're good enough for me  
Oh, you're good enough for me, yeah ah

Tommy couldn't take his eyes off Katherine the whole time. She had the most angelic look about her. He finally got up the courage to say something to her while everyone else was on the floor dancing. ''Hey, would you maybe like to get some coffee or something sometime?''

Kat nodded. ''That would be great.'' It was the start of something brand-new.


End file.
